


Bedtime

by TheNextPage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fun, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She imagined it...again and again and again as she touched herself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

(Timeframe: Post everything)  
(Pre-relationship)

She was sure he would be able to smell the sex in the room, the minute he walked in. And maybe that added to the thrill of it... knowing that at any moment he would walk in, dressed in long flannel pyjama pants – no matter the season – and slip into bed beside her and possibly catch her, or smell the faint sweetness of her. 

With her eyes closed, she could all but feel those supple, firm muscles inviting her to touch and be anchored in him; the way his breathing and heartbeat would slow and synchronise with hers as she rested across his chest, his warmth seeping onto her skin; the way he would draw her closer to him, until every part of her right was touching and entwined with every part of his left, until they formed one cohesive body and not two side-by-side.

It was thoughts of this physical closeness, their gentle emotional intimacy that spurred Sasha to purring his name as her fingers strummed between her thighs, lip bitten in restrained passion as her nipples were toyed with roughly by eager fingers in weak imitation of those she desired most.  
She imagined it...again and again and again as she touched herself: how his breath would be close and hot on her skin; the quiet things he would whisper...words he barely said, now dripping like honey into her ear as he worked himself slowly inside her; how his muscles would be taut above her, holding him up lightly over her body as he kissed and teased her. It was thoughts and cravings for his body that drove her to burrowing under the covers after her shower, when she had sprayed his deodorant on her own skin that she would consummate their relationship with ideas and fantasies of him, by herself. 

When she would feel the prickle of heat uncoiling rapidly from her belly, the heat and light stealing across her body in bursts of exquisite tenderness and pure sensation, she would sigh his name over and over again as she rocked back and forth against her own hand.   
Sated – partially so, for now – she would uncurl from her haven of solitary pleasure and stretch languidly, reaching for the water she kept beside her on the nightstand, taking a refreshing sip before fanning herself with the sheets. Slowly and by degrees, she would slip her panties back on and relax in preparation for sleep, but not before Daryl would join her in bed, taking up physical residence where her fantasy of him had previously pushed her to fleeting ecstasy. 

“Ready for bed?” He asked, brushing her fingers with the back of his, coaxing them to twine, before he brought them to his lips for a brief kiss, as if nothing had happened, moments before.

“Uh hmm,” she would mumble back, strands of sleep already lulling her, sweet fantasies blurring with an even sweeter reality.

In those hazy moments before she was entirely consumed by sleep, she was never sure if she imaged it or if Daryl’s lips lingered on her fingertips, pressing them longer to his lips, hints of his tongue swiping the essence of her off of them. “Hhmm,” she would murmur back, storing that intimate impression in her mind for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm really enjoying myself with these two.


End file.
